


Indulge

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of? it's very light), Alcohol, Body Worship, Bottom Razz, Dysphoria, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Feeding Kink, I'm Sorry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexism, Top Papyrus, kind of?, sexism treated as a negative, this one's hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: Razz rarely allows himself off leash. He doesn't indulge his sweet-tooth, doesn't allow himself to soften or relax. Not for a moment. He's always been taught that wanting such things is foolish. Shameful.Papyrus wants to change that.





	Indulge

“What about you, Razz—what do you prefer?” Blue asked.

Razz lifted his chin. “I only use my cock,” he said, haughty and proud. And more than a little inebriated.

Edge eyed him, but sipped his sriracha, not saying a word. Blue’s brow was furrowed. “…why?” he asked, stirring his drink with the little umbrella it had come with.

“ _Because_ ,” Razz said, like he was talking to an idiot, “pussy is just for  _pussies_.” He furrowed his brows, trying to decide if that was clever or no better than his brother’s annoying puns. Then, after some thought, he decided that it was quite clever and laughed to himself.

Edge, sighing, raised his hand. The Swap-verse Grillby came by, and he asked for his check. Leaning close, he said under his breath, “Water for our short friend from here on. He’s had more than enough.”

Grillby checked on Razz, noting the way he was wavering slightly. Then he looked back to Edge and winked, saying, “Sure thing, sugar…but it’ll cost you a kiss.”

Edge scowled, about to argue, but Twist caught Grillby around the neck and kissed him very thoroughly. Too thoroughly. “TWISTED-ME….”

Twist waved him off, but Blue sighed. “Grillbz. That’s enough, don’t you think?”

Neither of them paid him any mind, so Edge grabbed Twist by the back of the neck and hauled him off. “Down, mutt. Don’t make me get the hose.”

Twist sighed, but Grillby’s flames faded from deep blue to a pale, sickly pastel. He squeaked and scurried away. “Aw, darlin’…why’d ya have ta do tha’, huh? Ya scared ‘im off!”

Edge rolled his eyelights. “Because you’re drunk. If you want to hook up with him, then you can do so when you’re sober.”

Twist sighed heavily. “Yer no fun.”

Ignoring him, Edge surveyed the others. “I believe I’ve had enough fun for tonight. I’ll take  _this_ —“ He tapped the top of Twist’s skull firmly. “—home with me.”

Blue smiled sweetly. “Are you sure, Edge? You can always stay at our house. Papy wouldn’t mind sharing a room for the night—and I’m happy to sleep with Twist.”

Edge eyed him suspiciously. “…when was the last time your brother changed his sheets?”

“Tonight!” Blue said, which spoke of pre-planning. Edge hummed in thought. He glanced at Twist, then eyed Blue.

“…are you going to take advantage of him?”

“I hope so!” Twist said, earning an elbow to the ribcage.

“Edge!” Blue said, touching his breastbone. “Would I do that?”

Edge sighed. “I suppose I can’t stop you. Just be quiet about it.”

“Only as quiet as you and Papy,” he replied.

That earned a vibrant blush from Edge and raucous laughter from Twist. Clapping him on the back, Twist hauled him to his feet and said, “C’mon, sweetheart. Le’s go, huh?”

Grumbling, Edge nevertheless allowed them to lead him outside—and, as if he’d forgotten until that moment, Blue paused and called back to Grillby, “Put it on my tab, Grillbz!”

That left Papyrus and Razz alone together. “SO—“ Papyrus cleared his throat, realizing that they were discussing a Delicate Topic, and lowered his voice. “—you’ve really never used your…uh, your feminine opening?”

Razz snorted. “My pussy, you mean?” He sneered. “Of course not! I told you—“

Papyrus waved him off. “Yes, yes. I heard.” A sly look crossed his features, which he covered by sipping his drink. “I’m just surprised an esteemed skeleton such as yourself is afraid to explore his own body.”

Razz blinked. “The Maleficent Sans is afraid of nothing!” he declared, standing on his chair. Papyrus’ sockets widened.

“Oh my.” He chuckled, trying to ease Razz back into his seat. “Perhaps….”

“Are you un—“ Razz scrunched up his face, trying to recall the word. “Un? Unconvinced! Yes—are you unconvinced of my fearlessness?”

“Well…”

Razz growled. “I’ll show you, then! I’m not afraid of  _anything_!”

“And how will you do that, Razzberry?”

Sputtering, Razz flushed, but he didn’t back down. “Are you saying I can’t?!”

Papyrus chuckled, looking around the bar. “Not here, I hope! Why don’t we go home—and wait for you to sober up—and then we’ll discuss this further, hmm?” With that, he scooped Razz up and started for the door. He looked back at Grillby and, smiling, cheerfully told him to put it on Blue’s tab.

-

Razz left before his hangover had even faded, but to Papyrus’ surprise, he called that night. “Well?”

“I’M AFRAID YOU NEED TO BE MORE DIRECT. I’M NOT AT ALL CERTAIN WHAT YOU WANT.”

On the other end of the line, Razz huffed. “ _Well_  where are we doing this?”

Papyrus blinked and, covering the phone’s microphone, told his brother he’d be back in a moment. This was a very private conversation. Sans raised a brow-bone, but didn’t follow him up to his room. With the door shut, he asked, voice lowered, “Razz, I was only teasing. I don’t want you to feel compelled—“

“I am a skeleton of my word—and I am not afraid of anything! So? Name the time and place. I’ll be there and I will prove that I am not afraid to use my—“ No longer drunk, he fumbled his words. “My. Female parts.”

Papyrus considered that. He’d rather Razz agreed to this out of desire rather than pride but…. Smiling brightly, he said, “It’s a date, then! I’ll pick you up at 6 PM tomorrow!”

Razz squawked. “This is not a  _date_ —“

“GOODBYE, RAZZBERRY!”

He had some planning to do.

-

Razz fidgeted slightly when they got to the hotel room. He’d protested, at first, when Papyrus said he had dinner reservations, insisting that they weren’t dating. He was doing this to prove a point—nothing more. But Papyrus had loftily claimed that he “wasn’t that kind of skeleton”.

So Razz had played along. And, somehow, Papyrus had talked him into eating far more than he usually would—they even had dessert! Razz  _never_  indulged his sweet tooth…but Papyrus had needled and teased until he found himself absolutely stuffed. The over abundance of magic left him feeling warm and sluggish, almost lazy—though he’d never admit to it.

Resting a hand on his back, Papyrus asked, “May I take your coat?”

He hesitated, put off balance by the question. He nodded, though, and Papyrus gently peeled the coat off, hanging it in the closet. Razz eyed the bed, trying not to fiddle with his undershirt. He’d worn his formal uniform for tonight—what else was he supposed to wear, if the big dolt insisted it was a date?!—but without the outer coat he felt…smaller. Less impressive. Lifting his chin, he marched over to the bed, and snapped, “Well? Let’s get this over with.”

Papyrus paused and looked him over. “Razz,” he said, kneeling on the edge of the bed, “I will not abide that kind of attitude! I want you to, well, want this—pride isn’t worth your discomfort.” Razz, chin still set pugnaciously, regarded him with suspicion. But Papyrus laid a gentle hand on his foot. He smoothed his thumb over a tarsal, smiling gently. “You can summon whatever you like. Please—forget about what I said and just…feel.”

Razz might have fought harder, but the surplus magic was still flooding his mana lines, making his soul hot and his mind sluggish. “Fine,” he said, laying back on the bed.

Papyrus smiled and crawled forward, trailing a hand along Razz’s ribcage. He kissed his collarbone, and Razz clenched his fist, trying not to react. But one of Papyrus’ hands was rubbing at his ilium, while the other teased along his ribs. Razz shifted, uncomfortable. “Did you enjoy your dinner?” Papyrus asked, and Razz blushed, suddenly ashamed of how much—and what—he’d eaten.

“What kind of question is that?” he snapped, and Papyrus looked up at him, kissing the base of his sternum before he replied. Razz swallowed hard, startled by the intensity in Papyrus’ eyelights.

“I just want to make sure you’re having a good time,” he said. “Are you ashamed?”

“ _No!_  Don’t be absurd!”

Papyrus rested his hands on Razz’s hips, rubbing small circles into the bone. Razz twitched, trying not to squirm. “I think you are,” Papyrus said idly.

“No—“ But Papyrus pressed his thigh into Razz’ pelvic arch, rubbing against his pubic bone. Razz inhaled sharply, clenching his fists. “No,” he insisted, “I’m not ashamed of anything!”

“Razz…have you ever played with yourself?”

Magic flushed Razz’s cheekbones. “Why—why would you ask that?!”

His femur continued to rub against his thigh. “Because I think you have. I think you’ve played with your pussy—“ Razz’ features flushed brighter, hearing Papyrus say that word without hesitation. “—and I think you enjoyed it. But I also think you’ve decided it’s shameful. Like you’ve decided that enjoying your food and eating sweets is shameful.”

A denial was on Razz’s tongue, but Papyrus was looking down at him with a kind of patient understanding that made him squirm. Again, he pressed a kiss to Razz’s sternum, rubbing circles into his ilia. “There’s nothing wrong with enjoying yourself, Razz.”

Razz was having trouble gathering himself. He shook his head, trying to deny it, but he couldn’t find the words. He felt so warm—hot, even. And Papyrus’ hands felt so good on his heavy bones.  ~~And Papyrus himself looked so patient and open.~~  “I—“

“I like seeing you like this,” Papyrus said, moving further down—and peeling Razz’s pants off. “Relaxed. Sated.”

Razz squirmed when his pelvis was bared, purple magic swirling in his pelvic cavity. “Papyrus—“

Hands around Razz’s femurs, Papyrus paused, looking up at him. His thumbs ran over his thigh bones soothingly. “Yes?”

He swallowed hard. Not sure what he was going to say. Was he going to ask him to stop? Order him to shut up?  ~~Beg him for more, faster?~~  “Keep going,” he finally said, compromising with himself.

Papyrus smiled warmly and raised Razz’s hips to his mouth. “I intend to.”

A hot tongue laved at his pubic symphysis and dipped into his pelvic inlet, teasing the raw magic gathered inside. Razz’s head dropped back onto the bed, and he relaxed into the sensation, allowing the warmth and heat of his overactive magic to overtake him. Fingers taking the place of his tongue, Papyrus looked up at him. “There you are. Yes. Just like that. Relax and let me take care of you.”

Razz groaned, hips twitching—not sure if he was trying to push into or pull away from Papyrus’ fingers. “How are you feeling?” he asked, and Razz shook his head, unable to reply. Papyrus only chuckled, pleased with himself. “Speechless, I see.” His fingers stilled and Razz shouted in frustration, but Papyrus hooked his fingers around his pubic symphysis, earning another kind of scream. Panting, Razz looked at him…and Papyrus’ smile didn’t look so sweet anymore. “Give me something, Razz. Whatever you want—but please, make sure it is what you want. Not just what you’ll allow yourself.”

Panting, hips twitching, Razz twisted in his grip. Torn by indecision. He knew what he wanted. But instinct demanded he hide his desires and lingering shame insisted he was weak for wanting what he wanted. Papyrus’ fingers tugged once more, his magic-slick thumb rubbing over his pubic symphysis. Razz whimpered and gave in.

His magic blossomed into a purple pussy, and Papyrus smiled, fingers pushed away from the bone by the new magic. “Oh, yes. Very nice. I’m very proud of you, Razz.” That sadistic smile reappeared. “I believe that deserves a reward.”

His head dipped, and Razz  _screamed_. Papyrus’ tongue was more than talented, and Razz found himself clutching at Papyrus’ skull, heels digging into his scapulae and shins wrapped tight around his shoulders. His fingers flexed, and his hips jerked—his pussy was sensitive, unused to such treatment. A fast orgasm rocked through him, leaving him panting. Papyrus paused briefly, but only to say, “I believe we can do better than that, don’t you?”

Razz didn’t know what to say—all that escaped him was a strangled groan. Then Papyrus was stretching him open, scissoring his fingers. Razz again relaxed into it, feeling even heavier and slower after an orgasm. Humming to himself, Papyrus started to project—/ safety / warmth / care / affection /. Razz groaned, flexing his fingers. He was panting and his bones felt heavy and relaxed and his soul was hot in his chest and—he’d never felt like this before. It was strange and frightening and…nice. He struggled to sit up, then clutched at Papyrus’ shoulders, searching his eyelights. “What are you doing to me?”

Papyrus blinked, a touch of sadness in his gaze. “I’m pleasuring you, Razz. That’s all. Making you feel good.”

“ _Why?_ ”

For the first time, Papyrus kissed him, and he could taste himself on his tongue. The kiss, too, was dizzying. He couldn’t breath, and it felt like he was drowning. All the while, Papyrus’ projections grew stronger, until Razz’s limbs were loose and relaxed, and he very nearly believed that Papyrus…cared for him. “Because you deserve it, Razz. Even if you have trouble giving yourself permission.” His smile was bright. “I’m very proud of you for allowing yourself this much.”

He shifted to lie between Razz’s legs, slowly lowering Razz back to lie on the bed. His fingers slid easily into Razz’s pussy, those muscles just as relaxed as the rest of him. He flexed his fingers and said, “I believe you’re ready.”

Sockets half-lidded, Razz looked up at him, becoming aware of the orange bulge of magic at Papyrus’ pubic bone. He slid off his trousers, revealing a heavy cock. He palmed it, and Razz swallowed hard. That…was going inside him? His legs twitched, caught between the desire to spread them further and cross them out of fear. Papyrus was…well proportioned.

Watching him while he masturbated himself, Papyrus’ eyelights briefly sparkled, pleased with something he saw in Razz’ face. Then the spark was gone and he said, soothingly, “You’re ready, Razz. You can take me.”

Pride pricked, Razz forced his legs open, a shiver of anticipation running up his spine. And…he trusted Papyrus, he realized with a start. He wouldn’t hurt him. Lying back, he watched as Papyrus’ cock hardened in his hand, magic beading at the tip. He smeared the magic over the head, and more leaked from the tip. Hips twitching, Papyrus looked down at Razz, studying his scarred bones. “Take off your shirt,” he ordered, and Razz found himself obeying—because he wanted that too. Wanted Papyrus to see all of him and still look at him like that.

He wasn’t disappointed. Papyrus’ breath caught and his cock twitched when Razz’s bones were bared. “Oh,  _yes_ ,” he said, and guided his cock to Razz’s opening. The head caught and Papyrus’ hips stuttered, pushing further inside. Razz’ mouth fell open, stunned at the way his magic stretched. He slowly worked himself inside, until Papyrus was fully seated. Razz felt so full, for a moment, he was convinced he wouldn’t be able to breath. But Papyrus reached between them, rubbing circles into his clit, and Razz gasped—and when Papyrus pulled out, only to thrust back in with a snap of his hips, Razz came hard. His walls pulsed and he clutched at Papyrus’ back, crying out as Papyrus continued to thrust. It extended his orgasm, until spots appeared in front of his sockets and his cries turned into incoherent pleading.

Papyrus turned his head to kiss the side of Razz’ skull. “There!” he said, quite pleased. “That’s much better, isn't it? Now….” He rearranged their positions, hooking Razz’s legs over his shoulders before settling on his elbows. “Let’s see how many times we can get you to cum, hmm?”

Razz just stared up at him, not sure how he felt, but he trusted Papyrus not to hurt him. “Okay,” he said, and Papyrus started thrusting once more.

-

Papyrus smiled, holding Razz against his chest while he bathed them both. The bathtub was large, the water scented with lavender, and he’d opted for candlelight rather than using the over-bright overhead lights. Razz was limp and loose in his arms, unprotesting as Papyrus ran a washcloth over his bones. “How are you feeling, Razzberry?”

Razz grunted in response, fingers hooking around Papyrus’ ribs. His sockets were still closed, and his bones were loose and relaxed. Entirely at ease in his arms. Papyrus smiled warmly and kissed the top of his head. “You did so well. I’m so proud of you.” Razz only grunted again, too worn out to reply. He finished cleaning them both, then stepped out of the tub, still holding him close. He grabbed a fluffy towel from the counter and wrapped Razz in it, grabbing the terry cloth robe for himself.

He carried Razz out to the bed and, once he was dry, bundled them both into the blankets. “Are you hungry?” he asked, “Do you want anything? We can order room service.”

Razz shook his head, curling into his chest. Papyrus smiled again, running a soothing hand up and down his spine. “Would you ever consider doing this again, Razz?”

Razz shifted, his sockets briefly flickering open. Then, with a sigh, he settled back against Papyrus’ chest. “Yes,” he said softly.

Still smiling, Papyrus flicked the lights off and settled into the bed, pulling him close to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@ladykafterdark](https://ladykafterdark.tumblr.com/requestfaq) on Tumblr.


End file.
